


Suave y acuático

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel quería lavarse las manos, pero el baño está ocupado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suave y acuático

Ángel jamás ha necesitado espiar, acuclillarse a escondidas detrás de una maceta y contener la respiración. Ni siquiera Ángelus lo necesita. Ambos tienen un acuerdo tácito con los callejones oscuros y las esquinas sobre las que la luz pasa de largo; sólo tienen que acercarse a la sombra para que ésta los envuelva y el mundo a su alrededor continúe convertido en un escenario hasta que él decide abandonar el papel de espectador. Siempre ha sido así. Mientras espera, a veces, se pregunta si viene de serie con la condición de vampiro o con la de alma atormentada. Es alto y grande pero puede hacerse invisible, para surgir en silencio y darle un susto de muerte a una víctima o a un soplón, o vigilar a un demonio esquivo o a una cazadora que duerme, que se deja dibujar desprotegida, los sentidos sobrenaturales inutilizados por el sueño.

Sin embargo cuando Faith cierra los ojos nunca aparece esa docilidad. No tiene muy claro si ella se dejaría dibujar, ahora o entonces, y de todos modos es bastante irónico porque Angel no dibuja. Es Angelus. Es el monstruo el que puede tomar un pedazo de carbón y una hoja de ese papel sintético del siglo XXI y convertirlo en algo con alma. Quizá porque él no la tiene y puede manejar la de las imágenes sin miedo a perder la suya.

De todos modos no sabe si querría dibujarla ahora. Ningún dibujo -ni siquiera Angelus con su talento maldito- podría captar el vapor rodeándola. Y ninguna fotografía se adaptaría a las sombras en los párpados pesados y el cabello extendiéndose sobre el agua como algas de cobre.

Y de todos modos Ángel sólo quería lavarse las manos. Es una costumbre; tiene que lavarse las manos antes de abrir el refrigerador y "comer", y luego después aunque nunca se manche, nunca manche nada, sólo porque las siente sucias del plástico del banco de sangre. Además el jabón nuevo que Faith ha comprado huele como huele ella. Huele a lo justo, lo esencial. A botella barata de una marca desconocida que posiblemente provoque cancer de piel pero que de momento sirve. Quería lavarse las manos y luego comer preguntándose dónde estará Faith. Porque no sabía que Faith estaba allí, tomando un baño tranquilamente como si la casa le perteneciera.

Claro que fue Ángel quien insistió en que se sintiera a gusto cuando se presentó en la puerta unas semanas antes.

No con palabras, claro. "Como si fuera tu casa" suele ser un mero formalismo igual que el responder "Yo bien, ¿y tú?" cuando te preguntan qué tal estás. Pero Faith lo entendió sólo con el gesto de franquearla el umbral, dejó la mochila junto a la puerta y se tiró en el sofá a ver la estupidez esa sobre gente con pasados traumáticos estrellados en una isla.

Ángel se lo preguntó a la semana siguiente, a la misma hora en el mismo canal.

\- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que de cincuenta supervivientes cuarenta y nueve hayan tenido problemas serios con la policia, las drogas, sus padres o todo a la vez y el número cincuenta sea un multimillonario? - preguntó pausadamente al final del capítulo. La televisión para Ángel no es más que algo que a veces hay que encender para ver las noticias, pero esa gente de la isla le desconcierta lo suficiente como para mostrar una reacción al respecto.

\- Las mismas que tiene un vampiro de hacérselo con una cazadora - concedió Faith antes de cambiar de canal, sin mirarle.

Tampoco le mira ahora, y Ángel no está muy seguro de si sabe que está ahí. Sí, sigue pareciendo alerta, con los sentidos preparados para incorporarse en el momento que algo más sonoro que el tráfico en la calle interrumpa su baño, pero podría ser camuflaje. Hay miles de animales que parecen venenosos o peligrosos y sólo es un truco de la naturaleza para que no se conviertan en el último escalón de la cadena alimenticia. Para él los humanos solían ser el último escalón de la cadena alimenticia. Bajo ellos no había nada; oscuridad, mugre, y la vergüenza intensa de exprimir a un animal.

Pero Faith nunca dejaría que la pusieran en el último escalón de nada, ¿verdad? Faith tiene que quedarse ahí con los ojos cerrados y el baño de bergamota y su olor a sal persistente bajo todo ello. Faith tiene que hacer que él se quede allí también, porque Angel sabe que debería irse. Lo sabe desde el momento que abrió la puerta y lo sabe, sobre todo, cuando la mano derecha de Faith se sumerge perezosamente en la espuma que hace rato que se está licuando. Sin un chapoteo de más, sin abrir los ojos.

Y no puede.

Faith cambia de posición apenas unos milímetros, adaptándose, haciendo que el agua ondule, y él no puede moverse. El aire se vuelve pesado y el tiempo empieza a tener dificultades para atravesarlo, y la mano de Faith, oculta, manejando sus hilos invisibles de marioneta. Y él no puede moverse porque moverse provocaría una reacción universal, un huracán en el cuarto de baño, como la tormenta cuando Faith abre los labios y a la vez Angel se da cuenta de que se le seca la garganta y todo el vapor es inútil porque ahora el tiempo se vuelve loco, retrocede, se adelanta, y todo lo que Angel ve es piel y todo lo que oye es sangre, la suya propia, prestada. Y todo lo que huele es Faith, Faith, sal y sexo y el infierno y vuelta, y Faith otra vez, punzante, y de repente abandonada por una milésima de segundo, un instante, un siglo, y si sabe que él está ahí en ese momento quizá lo ha olvidado. Quizá se ha olvidado de todo. De la suciedad, de las mochilas, de si pensaba en vampiros o en cazadoras mientras se masturbaba o de que ha pedido tanta comida al restaurante chino que ninguno de los dos sabe si tienen bastante dinero en el apartamento. Es difícil saberlo, complicado cuando ella se abandona y él está lejos y puede observarlo sin la confusión que siempre trae el abandonarse con ella.

Entonces Faith abre los ojos y Angel tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta, aún aturdido. Y le mira, con las mejillas suaves, y todo en ella es suave y acuático hasta que sonríe con esa sonrisa de vampiro que nunca carece de significado. Esta vez dice que lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.


End file.
